Finally
by ShiftlessParadox
Summary: Hello! This a Glee slash featuring Puck and Finn. Finn is trying to decide what to do with his gay thoughts and urges...and his feelings for Puck. This is my first fanfic. Please leave comments!
1. Chapter 1

Finally, Finn thought. Football practice was over. Now it's time to hit the showers…

Wait, Finn. Remember, you're straight. If you enjoy showering with other guys, that'll be gay, Finn pondered. And I can't have that…after all…I _am_ dating the hot head cheerleader.

"Good job, mister quarterback!" Puck shouted from his locker across the room. He looked cute, all sweaty with nothing to cover his abs but a flimsy towel…

"Hey, Finn. Thinking about Quinn or do you have a stack of dimes in your pocket?" Mike Chang, one of the nasty, greasy kickers quipped.

Embarrassed, Finn quickly looked down to discover his boner. Before anyone could see his little groundhog peek out of its hole, his towel fell down.

Looks like there's going to be six more weeks of winter.

Luckily, most of his teammates were already in the showers, so they couldn't see little Finn all mortified. They looked fabulous, drying off from three long hours of getting tackled by sweaty guys in jockstraps.

Yum.

"Finn. Do you want to want to come over to my place tonight? We can watch some old Rocky movies and practice some of the songs for Acafellas." Puck asked.

"Sure, dude. I'll come by at around 9:00 or whatever. I'll bring the beers."

_____________

"Ah, push it. Ah, push it. Get up on this!"

After coming home and thinking for a while, Finn went to YouTube and searched for the Glee club's performance of Push It by Salt-n-Pepa. He thought that it would help him. After all, he had been having these gay thoughts lately. Here was a video of the three cutest girls in school dancing to one of the most promiscuous song ever, but his eyes couldn't escape from Kurt's provocative thrust.

That's it! Finn thought. He could call Kurt. He was the most confident gay he ever knew. Well, he was the only gay he ever knew…

"Hello?"

"Hi, Kurt. It's me, Finn. I was wondering if you and I could hang out. Can you meet me in the park next to McKinley? I have some troubles and I need your help. Ok, bye."

_____________

"Kurt, there you are." Finn said, staring at Kurt. He was wearing blue spandex and a headband.

"Hey, Finn. I was at my aerobics class, hence the outfit. But, can we make this quick? I have a mani-pedi at 5:00." Kurt replied.

"Ok," Finn said as they sat down on a bench. They watched three little kids playing on the swings.

"Kurt, have you ever had any crushes on...you know...girls?"

"One time, when I was in kindergarden, there was this girl named Nicole. When I told her she was cute, she pushed me into the sandbox." Kurt said.

" Oh...I'm so sorry." Finn said.

"It's okay. Besides, it was in that sandbox where I met this cute blonde guy named Greg."

"Wow...you move fast, Kurt." Finn quipped. "Um...Kurt? When did you...know?"

"That I was gay? Probably when I was four and I saw David Hasselhoff on Baywatch." Kurt said, stifling a laugh. "Why?"

"Well, I think I might be gay. i've been getting lots of thoughts lately and I've been getting lots of wet dreams...involving Puck."

"I knew it! I've always had this feeling that you were too cute to be straight. Looks like Rachel owes me five bucks." Kurt quipped.

"What? Anyway, I don't think I can do this whole kissing guys and having sex with them thing. It's like, two dicks and no chicks. And besides, if I were...I would have to date a guy and I couldn't play football and people would throw slushies and me and-"

"Shhhh...." Kurt said, putting a finger to Finn's lips. "Everything's gonna be ok."

Kurt kissed Puck square on the lips. It felt like kissing Quinn, except that he actually liked the stubble of Kurt's face. He enjoyed the meshing of Kurt's hard dick against his. He could even feel his own cock grow hard.

"Kurt," Finn said, breaking off the gentle lip lock, "I really like you, Kurt. But, I sort of have a crush on someone else. Puck."

"Oh...Well, at least I got to kiss you." Kurt sighed, clearly traumatized. " Besides, I hear Artie is having a party on Saturday, and, wheelchairs _are _big bad sex machines. Anyway, good luck with Puck. Don't anything Paris Hilton would do!"

_____________

By the time that Finn reached Puck's house, the sun was setting, giving off an eerie glow. When he rang the doorbell, the first few chords of The Fame by Lady Gaga played.

"Hi, Finn. Noah is upstairs in his room." Puck's mom said, winking at Finn as he walked up the stairs.

"Thanks, Ms. Puckerman." Puck responded.

Now, with his newfound knowledge, Finn couldn't wait until 9:00 to talk to Puck. Finn found Puck's bedroom. His door had a poster of the cast of the Broadway musical, Cats on it.

Meow.

"Hey, Pu-" Finn said, paralyzed at the sight of his friend masturbating to a video on his laptop.

"F-F-Finn, w-what are yo-you doing here?" Puck asked, clearly confused. His hand was still fiercely grasped around his cock.

"W…Wait. Are those both guys?" Finn interrogated, looking at the video that Puck was masturbating to. There were two guys with cowboy hats in a barn using hay in ways it should not be used.

"Yeah." Puck said, quickly minimizing the window with the porn. "Now that I've been caught, I might as well tell you, Finn. I like boys. I've known for years. After practice, I just get these raging hard-ons and I release myself to pictures of you on my iPhone. Sometimes, I go to the locker room and steal your sweaty jockstraps and fatasize about sucking your ten inch peen. I was going to tell you when I was ready, but, I guess the cat's out of the bag." Puck stifled a laugh.

Staring at his friend's naked, sweaty body, it felt as if Finn's dick might explode. His boner was clearly visible, at to his dismay, Puck noticed.

"So, old buddy, do you have something to tell me? I see your dick does."

"Puck, after being in Acafellas and football and Glee with you, and talking to Kurt, I found out. I'm gay, Puck, and I love you."

"I…I love you, too, Finn."

Just when their lips were going to touch, Finn's phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Where the fuck are you?" Quinn screamed, clearly angry.

"Quinn!!!" Finn yelped. He quickly hung up.

"Now, where were we?" Finn said.

"Finn...darling. Let me get the spurs."

[censored for sexiness]

FINN


	2. Cowboys

"Ugh…ugh…yes…yes…Puck…stick it deep…ugh…deeper…ugh…"Finn moaned as Puck drove a pitchfork into his anus.

How kinky.

"Finn…baby…ugh…get on all…fours…now…"Puck ordered.

Like the sex slave he was, Finn quickly got on all fours like a dog.

Good boy.

Puck savagely took hold of Finn's massive cock, ten inches when fully erect, and vigorously stroked.

"Puck…faster…faster…ohmygoddon'tstopthatfeelssogood…ugh…" Finn gasped.

Inspired by Finn's moans and groans, Puck jammed Finn's cock into his mouth and proceeded to suck. Puck managed to get seven inches of the peen into his mouth before feeling the urge to gag.

"Now…Puck…ugh…" Finn managed.

Puck lapped up all of the salty precum and swallowed the warm liquid.

"Yum." Puck said, licking his lips to recall the taste of Finn.

Puck walked over to his dresser and grabbed a package of lube. He smeared his fingers with it and stuck it deep into Finn.

At least it's better than a pitchfork.

"Ugh…Puck…OHMYGAWD…I'MCUMMING!" Finn panted. The cum ran down Puck's cheek and onto his pierced nipple.

Finn closed his eyes and stoked Puck's cock.

"Ugh……ugh…" Puck groaned, giddy with glee. Puck began fisting Finn once more.

"Puck…ugh…ugh…AHHHHH!" Finn screamed. He felt a sharp pain on his penis.

"Well, whenever I blow you, I feel like I'm flossing." A mysterious voiced boomed.

Finn arose, looking around for the owner of the mysterious voice.

"AHHHH!" Finn grimaced, once again feeling the pain on his penis. He was suddenly in his room, not Puck's.

"I guess it was a dream." Finn pondered. The T.V. was on and the emitter of the noise was Samantha from Sex and the City; which was playing. Finn peeked under his covers to see his blanket spotted with blood. The blood was dripping from his penis. "Fuck." Puck said. One of the springs in his bed must have come out and gashed him during his sleep. Twice.

The dangers of sleeping in the nude. Not that we're complaining.

However, when Finn tried to get up and clean the mess, he couldn't. His bed was very sticky and his legs felt as if they were glued to the surface.

"Damn." Finn grunted.

* * *

"Finn, we don't usually get these kind of…injuries, so, take two of these and call me in the morning." The nurse from McKinley High told Finn. She gave him two Wizards of Waverly Place ™ band-aids. Band-_fucking_-aids? Finn thought. That bitch could have at least given me some drugs. No wonder she doesn't have a PhD in medicine.

Finn sauntered out of the office and went to his locker. He opened it, showing off his large array of posters. Maybe it was because he was gay, but he preferred his "Go Gryffindors!" poster over the ones of Kim Kardashian and Miley Cyrus.

Or maybe it was because they were the queens of Slutville?

"Finn," Puck stated. His face looked sullen, but he knew that thoughts of _Ride me_ and _Harder_ were racing through his head. "We need to talk."

Finn quickly closed his locker and followed Puck into the bathroom.

"Finn," Puck said, quickly checking to see if there were any eavesdroppers in the stalls. "What we had last night was amazing. I still feel sore from all the penetration. I even had dreams about it today."

"So did I, Puckie-Wuckie. I sort of got injured because of it." Finn explained.

"Oh, no. Finnie-Winnie. I hope your dick is ok." Puck exclaimed, concerned for his beau.

"It's fine, Puck. I put some band-aids on it. Anyway, as you were saying?"

"Oh, yeah. I know it as marvelous, but that's the reason that we have to pretend it never happened. We can't have people know about us. We're jocks, and we can't have our reputations tarnished. But don't worry your pretty little head, I have a plan. You have to keep dating Quinn Fabray. And we can keep our relationship private." Puck explained.

"Puck, aren't we being manipulative? I like Quinn, so I don't want to hurt her." Finn questioned.

"That's what it takes to keep this thing secret. I don't want to be called a fag and get slushies thrown at me. You have what it takes, Finn?" Puck stated.

"Let's do this thing." Finn sighed, giving Puck a quick peck on the cheek.

Let the games begin.


	3. Cuming Out

"Hit the showers, you pansies!" Coach Tanaka shrilled.

Finally, Finn thought. The only time he could be alone with Puck in school was after practice.

"Finn," Puck said from the other side of the locker room. "Come over here."

As Finn walked toward Puck, the team trickled into the showers, leaving Puck and Finn alone in the locker room.

"Finn darling, my parents want you to come over and eat dinner with us." Puck said as he changed into a pair of skinny jeans that were three sizes too small.

Dinner_ and_ a show?

"But, Puck, don't they already know me?" Finn asked.

"Of course they do, darling. But they always saw you as a best friend, but now they have to see you as a boyfriend. They are concerned about their little boy." Puck explained, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend's dumbness.

"Okay, babe. I'll see you at 6:00!" Finn said, running into the showers. "You know how frisky those kickers get when you leave them alone!"

___________________

Finn rang on the doorbell of Puck's house. He never actually noticed the wilting sunflowers in the yard and the garden full of old Madonna records and dog pee.

Um…ew.

"Oh my fucking gosh! Hi, Finn! Look at you, all dolled up!" Mrs. Puckerman shouted when she opened the door.

Even thought she was his boyfriend's mom, she still scared the hell out of him. She had large, yellow, crooked teeth, smoked, cursed, drank, and wore plaid every day.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Plaid is scary.

"Ok, Finn. It's nothing to be worried about. That was just my daughter. She had her first period yesterday. You understand, don't you?" Mrs. Puckerman said as she led Finn into the kitchen.

"Noah. Your guest has arrived. Why don't you introduce him to the family?" Mrs. Puckerman ordered once she saw Puck.

"Finn, this is Adrian, my sister." Puck said, pointing to a ten year old girl with frazzled hair and a " Woodstock '61" t-shirt."

Someone call the fashion police!

"And this is my dad." Puck continued. He pointed to an obese, over-tanned man with a beard that probably housed a flock of sparrows.

"Oh, fuck me! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Noah's mom, but you can call me Robin." Puck's mom burped, extending a manicured hand to Finn.

Finn shot a glance at Puck, who was mortified that his boyfriend has to meet the Addams Family.

Snap, snap.

"So, Finland , I hear you're dating my boy." Mr. Puckerman boomed.

"Umm…yeah Mr. Puckerman. I love your son." Finn squeaked. "And by the way, my name is Finn."

"Wha? What was that, Gill?" Mr. Puckerman interrogated.

"Nothing, Mr. Puckerman." Finn whispered.

"Anyway, Pinn, stop with this "Mr. Puckerman" crap. Call me Marshall . Mr. Puckerman was my father." Marshall laughed.

"Soups up!" Robin exclaimed, bringing a giant cauldron to the table.

"What is it?" Finn asked when Robin poured what looked like baby barf into his bowl.

"Turtle soup and fudge." Robin stated, her large teeth staring at Finn menacingly.

The better to eat you with, my dear.

"So, Finn. Have you sex with Noah yet?" Robin inquired.

"Mom." Puck signed, giving her the __ stare. "Can we talk about something else?"

"No, Ms. Puckerman." Finn squealed.

"Yes you have." Adrian piped, breaking out from what seemed like a pot-induced haze.

"I heard you two last week moaning, groaning, and vibrating all night and-"

"That's where my vibrator went!" Robin shouted, spilling her "soup" on Puck's cat, Isis . "I told you not steal it, Noah! I may not be young, but I still need a good orgasm now and then!"

"Honey!" Marshall exclaimed. "This is not proper table conversation. Perhaps we can talk about global warming or something."

"If my gay son can use my vibrator and I can't, this world isn't worth saving." Robin shouted.

"Mrs. Puckerman, may I please be excused? I have an algebra test tomorrow." Finn interrupted, grabbing Puck's arm and directing him to the front door.

"Oh fuck me! I made this really good cheesecake. Are you sure you can't stay for desert?" Robin pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Puck, now!" Finn said, running to the front door.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry that you had to meet those freaks." Puck said once they escaped from his house. He opened the front door of his car, and got in.

"Your family isn't so bad, Noah." Finn responded, stifling a laugh as he got into Puck's car.

"No!!! Don't call me that, Finn!" Puck yelped. "I hate that name! Whenever my mom calls me that, I feel like making an ark."

Let us all say amen.

"So, Finn darling, now that you've met my parents; what do you think?"

Where do I begin…

"I've already told you, Puck. They were fine!" Finn said as they cruised to his house.

"Good, Finnie. I do have a favor to ask you." Puck said as they rounded the corner to Finn's house.

"Anything for you, babe." Finn stated, sending Puck an air kiss.

"Finn?" Puck said, pulling up next to Finn's house. "I need you to tell your mom about us. I know that we agreed that we didn't want anyone in school to know, but come on, she's your mom."

"You're right, Puckie. Wish me, luck." Finn said, kissing Puck before he got out of his car.

___________________

Even though it was five degrees outside, Finn palms were sweaty, making opening his door an Olympic event.

"Honey, how are you?" Finn's mom said when she saw her son come inside.

"Hi, mom. Can you lower down the T.V.? I have something really important to tell you." Finn said, motioning to the T.V. that had America 's Next Top Model on.

"What is it?" Ms. Hudson said as she muted the T.V. "Is it drugs, alcohol, did Quinn have a miscarriage, what?"

"Mom, please promise you won't get mad." Finn said, staring at his mom.

"Ok! What is it? Did you steal something?" Ms. Hudson questioned.

"No, no." Finn sighed. "Mom, I don't know how to tell you this…I'm gay."

"No…you can't be, Finn! You're dating Quinn Fabray. You got her pregnant! You…you play football!" Ms. Hudson cried.

"Mom…I am." Finn cried. "I've been dating Puck for weeks. I'm not confused or anything, I'm gay Mom, gay!"

"Then why does Quinn Fabray call here and say you two are going out?" Ms. Hudson interrogated.

"Because…nobody in school knows. Me and Puck don't want anyone to know so I've been "dating" Quinn to keep it secret." Finn explained.

"But…why Finn? Why don't you want people to know?" Ms. Hudson said, tears running down her cheeks.

"Mom…" Finn randomly laughed. "It's not like I want to wear an "I Heart Cock" t-shirt at school!"

You better not…

"Finn? Are you dating anyone?" Ms. Hudson said.

"Yeah." Finn said, his voice going down an octave. "Puck."

"The football player with the mohawk?" Ms. Hudson questioned. "I thought you had taste!"

Oh, snap.

"So…" Ms. Hudson continued. "Do I have to tell you about the birds and the…birds?"

"No, mom. Me and Puck…I had…I rode his disco stick!" Finn managed.

Lady Gaga would be proud.

"Ok, Finn." Ms. Hudson said, arising from the couch. "I guess this is your life and I can't stop you from loving whoever you want. Here." She said, giving Finn a stack of magazines.

"Thanks…I guess." Finn said, staring at the stack of Playgirl magazines his mother gave him.

Ah…mother-son bonding.

"I never thought I'd have a gay son but, I still love you, Finn." Ms. Hudson said, cuddling with her son.

"I love you too Mom." Finn said, glad that the hard part was over.

"Now get out of here. Tyra's gonna eliminate somebody. I hope it's that skank Saliesha." Ms. Hudson said. Finn got up and walked to the top of the stairs.

"By the way," Ms. Hudson said, winking at Finn. "Don't get those magazines wet."

FINN


	4. Total Eclipse of the Heart

Sorry for not uploading for so long. I just realized that I can write these little comments. :D Ok, enjoy this last part of my fanfiction. CLIFFHANGERS FOR THE WIN!

* * *

"Well, hello, all my faithful students." Mr. Culllen, the 31 year old Health teacher at McKinley High, announced. "Today, we are starting a new unit. We are going to learn about a new disease that is plaguing America."

"Herpes?"

"Gonorrhea?"

Ugly people?

"No, no." Mr. Culllen said, silencing the class. "Today, we're going to learn about gay people."

"Eeewwwwwwwwwwwww! No, we don't want fags!" the students groaned.

Finn looked around at the intense hatred in the room. He locked eyes with Kurt, who was also speechless.

When the cacophonous teens simmered down, Mr. Culllen continued; "Ok, so I have some slides ready. Let's begin."

A giant picture of a man in a tutu appeared on the chalkboard.

"This is a gay man." Mr. Culllen stated. "Fact: Gays love pink and when they're out walking the streets, this is what they wear."

A light mummer spread around the room.

"Next," Mr. Culllen, changing the slide to a picture of a weird pinkish oval. "Gays aren't born in this place like the rest of us. In fact, gays are hatched from ostrich eggs that have been abandoned in the desert. When they come out, they don't have belly buttons. Instead of blood, the gay would have green sulfuric acid. Any questions?"

Finn watched as Kurt's hand went soaring up, his face full of indignation.

Mr. Culllen, seeing Kurt's hand, quickly said: "Kurt? A question? Really? You're gay. You should know all about this stuff."

Ouch.

"Now, let's continue." He went on to the next slide, a picture of a pink cat. "Now, gays only have one pet, and it's this: a pink cat. It's the only pussy they'll go near."

Zing.

"Yo, Mr. Culllen. How do gays, you know, _do it_?" Mike Chang squeaked.

"Thank you for bringing up that great question, Mike." Mr. Culllen said, going on to the next slide. It was a picture of Lady Gaga. "Fact: Whenever gays lose their virginity, they can only do so while listening to Lady Gaga's song, 'Telephone'. Because, you see children, Lady Gaga is their leader, and they cannot progress without her. Also, when gays come within a 1,000 mile radius of a straight person, their penises fall off. They don't have sex with their penises but by ripping off each others pubic hairs and extracting the blood from it. Because you see, even though gay blood is fatal to us, other gay people live off it. It gives them energy; and they must constantly absorb more blood because they refused breast milk as children. They preferred semen milkshakes from their fathers."

Kurt stood out of his seat. "Really, Mr. Culllen? What the fuck?"

Pardon my _fucking_ French.

"This man is telling you lies! I have red blood, a belly button, and I didn't hatch from any egg! _Oh my god_! Don't believe this man! He's feeding you lies!"

"Mr. Hummel! Are you insulting me? Go the principal right now, young man!" Mr. Culllen said, the room suddenly getting quiet.

"Well," Kurt said, getting up from his seat. "I was going anyway. By the way, Mr. Culllen, I saw you in your car with that Latino guy. 'Harder, ugghhhh, harder.' Bring up any memories…Toodles."

The class went wild, hooting as Kurt exited the room. Mr. Culllen, his cheeks red and his palms sweaty, tried to regain control over the class.

"That guy is just crazy," Mr. Culllen said. "Fact: Whenever gay people see straight people have sex, their minds automatically change the woman into a man."

Nice save.

"Ok, guys." Mr. Culllen said after the commotion sizzled down. "You better pay attention. We're going to have a test tomorrow about how gays transform into lesbian hookers at night."

* * *

RING!

The bell finally rang, releasing Finn from Mr. Culllen's class.

Finn ran to Puck's locker. Puck was collecting his Algebra II/ Trig textbook.

"Hey, Puck. I was just in Health and Mr. Culllen was talking about '_our kind_'." Finn whispered.

"I know, I had him first period. Did you know gays can breathe underwater?" Puck smirked.

So I _can't_ drown my personal shopper when he gets faux Chanel?

All of a sudden, the hallway emptied and everyone was running outside, forming a mob.

"What's happening?" Finn questioned, pushing the other kids out of the way to get closer to the action.

And that's when he saw it.

Kurt, on the floor, his Calvin Klein stained with blood; about seven guys surrounding him like a pack of wolfs ready to feast on their prey.

Two of them held his hands, while three more punched him in the stomach, making Kurt cough up blood. Still, the other two guys were kicking his face. They all jeered at Kurt, but he could only lay there, in a pool of his own blood, defenseless.

"This is what you deserve, FAG!" one of the attackers shouted.

Overcome with emotion for his friend, Finn ran over to the scene of the fight.

"Let go of him! NOW!" Finn yelled.

All of the attackers stopped and looked at Finn.

"Who the fuck are you, his boyfriend?" one of them cackled.

"No, I'm his friend, something that none of you will ever have." Finn said, punching one of the abusers, who then fell to the floor.

"Why da fuck did 'cha hit Danny?" a short, chubby one retaliated. "Come an boys, let'z get 'em."

Before he could realize what was happening, four of the guys were on Finn. Finn managed to shake off two of them, but one of the short ones punched him in the gut, making him lose his balance. Finn reflexively kicked him, his head smashing into the floor.

Three of the large guys grabbed Finn's arms and evaded his kicks. Suddenly, Danny, the one Finn punched, got up and ran off. Finn got one of the hooligans off of his arms, but, he punched Finn in the groin. Just then, Danny returned with a crowbar. Finn tried to evade the strikes, but the hoodlums held Finn in place by his arms while Danny struck his head with the blunt weapon. The blows to Finn's head left him breathless, and he knew he was losing consciousness, the last sound he heard was his head colliding with the concrete.

* * *

Finn could barely open his eyes, which kept on fluttering open and closed. And when it seemed his soul would slip away, he saw something in the faint vision that remained.

"P-P-Pu-" Finn stuttered.

All Finn could hear were punches being thrown and people yelping in pain. Then, for a while, nothing. Silence.

But then the silence was broken by Puck's sweet, angelic voice.

"Call 911." The words came out like rich, succulent honey.

Finn felt a warm feeling near his leg. "Finn! Can you hear me! Please answer!"

Only one thing mattered to Finn at this moment. "K…K…Ku"

"Kurt's fine. We called his dad. He's taking him to the hospital now. Oh, here they are!"

Finn could just manage to hear the blaring sirens of the ambulance. Finn felt the earth shake as the paramedic drew closer.

"Are you a relative of this child?" the paramedic asked Puck.

"I'm'…uh…his _friend_." Puck said, his voice full of worry for his boyfriend. The large crowd that was surrounding Finn didn't really help.

"Oh, ok. Well, it looks like your friend took some damage." The paramedic said. "He doesn't appear to be breathing."

"NOOOO!" Puck sobbed, cold, wet tears running down his face. "He's my boyfriend! He can't die!" Puck ran to Finn's body, ripped off Finn's shirt, pumped his chest as hard as he could, and tried CPR.

As soon as the people of the crowd heard Puck's words, they immediately started to murmur and text their friends.

Where's Gossip Girl when you need her?

Suddenly, all Finn could see was a blinding white light. "Come into the light!" a soothing voice cooed.

"Elvis? Is that you?" Finn asked. He felt strangely weightless and pain-free.

"Yes my child. Now, come forth."

Finn was about to walk towards the light when he felt a tingling sensation. It was this feeling, he knew he felt it so many times before, and it could only be one thing.

"Finn! Please- wake up! Do something-anything- if you can hear me!"

Almost like magic, the light faded and was replaced by Puck's glorious face, glowing in glory.

Or, you know, maybe the _sun_?

Finn felt disappointed. Puck was trying desperately to save his life and he couldn't do a thing except enjoy Puck's wet lips against his. Just then, Finn felt something spring up.

"Finn! You're alive!" Puck shouted, his cold tears falling onto Finn's uncovered nipple.

"How can you tell?" the paramedic questioned.

"Because," Puck said through a barrage of tears. "Look at his pants." He motioned to Finn's tight jeans. "That's a boner! Dead guys don't get boners!"

Wood _does_ save lives!

"Let's get this kid on a stretcher, STAT." the paramedic said.

The crowd dispersed as Finn was transported into the ambulance.

"P-Pu-Pu-" Finn gasped when the vehicle started to move.

"It's ok, baby. Just sleep. You'll get better." Puck said, kissing Finn on the forehead.

"I-I-l-lo-love-y-yo-you." Finn managed.

"I love you too, Finn."


End file.
